1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage units and more particularly pertains to a new sliding storage device for the bed of a truck for more easily storing and retrieving items stored in the bed of a truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage units is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage units heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,027; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,636; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,959; U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,593; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,190; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,878.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sliding storage device for the bed of a truck. The inventive device includes a sliding storage device for the bed of a truck that includes a bottom wall and a pair of side walls. The sliding storage device comprises a housing. The housing includes a bottom wall, a first side wall, a second side wall, an elongated front wall and an elongated back wall such that the housing has an open top. The bottom wall of the housing extends beyond the side walls such that a pair of flanges are defined. The flanges are movably positioned in a set of rail members. The set of rail members comprises a pair of female slide rails and a pair of males slide rails. The male slide rails are movably extended in the female slide rails.
In these respects, the sliding storage device for the bed of a truck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of more easily storing and retrieving items stored in the bed of a truck.